Love Colored Canvas
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Porque el amor no tiene un color específico. Serie de drabbles AU. KyoSaya & HomuMado.
1. Azul: Sea Colored Canvas

**Notas: Todos los drabbles son AU.**

**Parejas: KyoSaya & HomuMado.**

**El nombre del fic y la temática del este drabble están basado en un doujinshi de Hetalia.**

**Espero les gusten!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''

**Azul**

Nada interesante. Tenía una vista preciosa frente a ella pero el pincel no cooperaba.

Si, bellísimo. Pero su corazón no lo sentía del todo.

Las olas marcaban los minutos que pasaban mientras ahí seguía tratando de hacer que su mano sintiera las ganas de pintar el mar que se movía frente a sus ojos.

-Me rindo- musitó comenzando a limpiar su paleta y a desmontar su caballete. Era inútil que tratara de pintar.

Mientras lo hacía, un brillo dorado captó su atención. Era como si fuera una señal.

Ahí estaba el azul que tanto buscaba.

La chica de brillante mirada color de cielo y pelo corto del mismo color miraba hacia todos, como distraída o buscando algo mientras el medallón de oro que la había llamado se agitaba y lanzaba reflejos.

Tenía un cuaderno en la mano y mordía la goma de su lápiz. Al parecer, Kyoko no era la única con falta de inspiración. Pero ya no más.

Volvió a montar todo y su mano se deslizó con facilidad por el lienzo. Deseaba que aquella chica también encontrara su fuente de inspiración como ella.

Abandonó la playa y regresó a su casa. Colocó el cuadro frente a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Me he enamorado de un cuadro, pensó.

A su vez, la chica azul observaba su bloc y negaba con la cabeza riendo en voz baja.

Me he enamorado de un dibujo, pensó, y ni siquiera terminé de hacerlo porque escapó con todo y pinceles.


	2. Rosa: Straw-Cherry Milkshake

**Rosa**

Homura entró cansada a aquel pequeño restaurante que se asemejaba más a una heladería para comer y descansar. Sus clases en la universidad estaban bastante pesadas. Sólo necesitaba sentarse 5 minutos en ese lugar y estaría como nueva.

Miró la carta. Había gran variedad de malteadas y después de pedir su emparedado quiso pedir una malteada. Se veían deliciosas en la fotografía.

Una "Grape-berry milkshake", decidió leyendo el nombre en voz baja.

Siempre le había gustado la uva y las moras, además de que combinaban con el color de sus ojos, pero nunca la había probado en malteada. Al parecer era hora de hacerlo.

-¿Ordenará algo más?-preguntó una voz suave y aguda.

-Sí, quiero una…- dijo Homura alzando la mirada del menú. Pero al encontrarse con los ojos de la camarera su orden cambió de inmediato-…straw-cherry milkshake.

-¡Enseguida!- la chica sonrió y desapareció tras la barra.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque de repente pidió una malteada de fresa y cereza? A ella ni siquiera le gustaba la fresa.

La camarera volvió dejando su malteada de un tono rosa cremoso frente a ella.

-Espera- le dijo Homura antes de que regresara- ¿T-te gustaría una? Yo invito. Siéntate.

La chica parecía desconcertada.

-¿Enserio?- Homura asintió una vez- ¡Gracias! Que amable señorita. Nagisa-chan ¿podrías venir por favor?

-¡Un momento!- pidió una niña albina que llevaba varios platos a una mesa.

Homura la observó. La chica le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos de color malteada de fresa y sonrió amablemente.

Maldita sea, ¡¿acaso fui tan obvia?!, se golpeó mentalmente.

-¡Aquí estoy, Kaname onee-chan!- dijo la niña acercándose- ¿Qué pasa?

-La señorita fue muy amable y me invitó a tomar una malteada con ella.

-Muy amable de hecho- declaró- ¿Cuál preparo?

-Una...grape-berry milkshake- dijo sonrojándose y miró hacia Homura quien casi escupe la suya.


	3. Rojo: Red Like Roses

**Rojo**

En el día luchamos, en la noche nos enamoramos.

¿Por qué jugamos así?

Es como si tuviésemos dos personalidades.

Somos dos perfectas desconocidas a la luz del sol, nos gritamos y después nos ignoramos. En la noche me buscas y todo el fuego con el que me quemas de odio en el día se convierte en calor.

Es un ciclo sin fin.

No te comprendo, haces que te odie, luego que te ame. Ambas emociones tienen la misma intensidad, son totalmente distintas, chocan en mi mente y sólo hacen que me duela la cabeza, pero son del mismo color.

Rojo como las rosas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso eres exactamente eso.

Una rosa.

Roja, llamativa y de apariencia misteriosa. Pero no se puede tratar contigo porque tus espinas lo impiden.

¿Qué tiene el día que hace que me trates diferente?

Estás hecha de fuego ¿no es cierto? Al igual el sol.

Si es eso por lo que me tratas así, que se extinga el sol entonces.


	4. Violeta: Breaking Down Eyes

**Violeta**

Ese día Madoka se había levantado temprano. Demasiado.

Era una chica madrugadora, pero esta vez se había despertado antes del alba.

Junko se dio cuenta cuando en un momento raro de insomnio en la mañana se había levantado a comer algo para luego seguir durmiendo hasta que sus hijos la arrastraran fuera de la cama. Madoka estaba sentada en un cojín justo frente a la ventana mirando al cielo con bastante interés. No le prestaba atención al sol, sólo al cielo.

Más tarde, en la escuela, mientras compartía su desayuno con Homura, comenzó a bostezar como loca. Unos minutos después, a cabecear, casi durmiéndose encima de su bento.

-Eso te pasa por levantarte tan temprano. Mira, vas a llenarte el cabello de curry- le dijo Homura, sosteniéndole la cabeza con las manos para evitar que se estampara en la comida.

Madoka se talló los ojos y se estiró como un gato –Lo siento, tenía insomnio.

-Claro que no, tú nunca tienes insomnio, duermes como una piedra.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura, Homura-chan?

Homura se dio cuenta que se le había ido la boca de más y trató de que su cara no mostrara el pánico que comenzaba a formarse en su estómago.

-Quiero decir, no te ves cómo alguien que tenga el sueño ligero- se excusó rápidamente concentrándose en su comida.

-Vaya, eres muy observadora- comentó Madoka bostezando nuevamente.

-Vamos, mejor duerme un poco o no podrás concentrarte en clases. P-puedes dormir en mi regazo si quieres, el suelo es frío en incómodo- sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco ante su propia propuesta y dejó el bento aun lado de ella.

Esperando una negativa por parte de Kaname, quiso retractarse, pero para su sorpresa, Madoka aceptó casi de inmediato y recostó su cabeza en los muslos de Homura. Esta se puso roja hasta las orejas, pero comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la pelirosa casi imperceptiblemente.

-O-oye, Madoka…

-¿Hmmm?- contestó casi dormida.

-¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano? Nunca me lo dijiste realmente.

Madoka suspiró a nada de caer inconsciente pero logró musitar su respuesta:

-Tuve un mal sueño y el color cielo de la mañana logró calmarme, es que me recuerda a tus ojos…

Y cayó dormida mientras el rostro de Homura se tornaba de todos los matices de rojo.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


End file.
